This invention relates to a portable toilet stool or bowl which can arrest within the stool the smell of feces discharged into the stool and which can effectively deodorize them.
Old people who grow physically weak while they are mentally normal and can intend to evacuate, physically handicapped people, and patients suffering from diseases or accidents, can hardly go to the toilet, and are compelled to use a portable stool or bowl beside their beds.
Since this kind of portable stools are used just beside beds, they are generally simple and bucket-shaped. Accordingly, the smell of feces discharged into such bucket-shaped stool displeases persons who work to dispose of them. It displeases other patients and attendants too. Those people and patients who are compelled to use stools of such simple structures, feel mentally painful, by themselves. Since stools in which feces were discharged, can hardly be cleaned in no time, on account of shortage of hands today, such displeasure and pain become worse.
Therefore, in order to lessen the smell of feces, a stool is sometimes filled with water about half, and they are dropped into the water. This can not, however, shut off completely the smell of feces, but this makes the stool heavy, resulting in making it more laborious to handle the stool.
Lately, bucket-shaped stools in which deodorizers are installed, and other stools having structures by which the smell of feces can partially be sucked, have been in the market. Although such stools are a little effective for reducing the smell when they are being used, as buttocks are located above the upper opening of stools so as to close it, they are ineffective, because the smell evaporates from the upper opening and escapes outside, whereby it can not be deodorized.
In view of the above, it is an object of this invention to provide a portable stool which can shut off the smell of feces within the stool when it is used and even after it has been used, so that it can not escape outside, but can effectively be deodorized.